Miracles
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Two different people who have come together to help a dreary girl become popular. But as they go along, they find out more about their own pasts. Inspired by Nobuta Wo Produce. Friendship Fic. Dark Pasts.
1. The New Transfer Student Part One

Author's Note: Hey, this will be a new story and it will be a far cry to the usual psychological stories that I write! I think. This plot may be a bit cliché, so then I shall say that this fic is inspired by all the Naruto fanfics you can find! As for my other stories, slowly…patience…it will soon come to you…

Summary: Naruto is the perfect man, the popular guy in school, good grades and all. But he hides his true self all the time. He just wants peace. Sasuke is the hyperactive, weird guy who sprouts out random nonsense. Then, a quiet girl, Hinata, comes to school one day. She is picked on for her attitude. Naruto and Sasuke comes up with a plan- to make her popular! Inspired by Nobuta Wo Produce.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Naruto universe . Also, I will not be exactly following the script nor the sequences of events as Nobuta Wo Produce. But some scenes will be used. Maybe. Go check out the drama!

Chapter One: The New Transfer Student Part One

Xoxo

''Ah! Going to be late for school!'' Naruto yelled as he rode faster on his bicycle. He was going at a fast speed to the point that his hair was flying along with the wind. Just then, a figure walked right in front of his path. Clucking his tongue in annoyance, he skidded to a halt and was panting heavily. Hear the sound of screeching bicycle tyres, the figure turned its head towards him.

Naruto clenched his jaw. It was a girl. But her eyes and face was covered by a mass of messy hair and she was covered in a long-sleeved shirt and a long, flowing skirt. Plus, the dark colors she wore was enough to worsen Naruto's already bad mood. He was cringing inwardly. How can a girl be dressed in such awful clothing? She should have dressed up in a better way. Plus, the way she looked reminded him of an onryo.

He wanted to just get on his bicycle and just ride off but the girl lifted up her head slowly. Naruto's eyes twitched as he saw the obvious eyebags around her white eyes. He did not want to know if the white color came from contacts.

''S-sorry…I-I ju-just wa-wanted to g-get ho-home qu-quickly…s-so I wa-walked th-this way…'' She said it softly. Get home quickly? Naruto spotted her hands. Realisation dawned on him. She was carrying some groceries. Suddenly, her lips curled up, which freaked Naruto out.

''Um, are you okay? Is your stomach in pain or something like that?''

''Huh?''

''Well, you made a face like that…''

''But..bu-but I wa-was smiling…''

Letting out a nervous chuckle, he walked in a backwards fashion towards his bicycle.

''Of-of course you were! Well, gotta go! Bye!''

Riding off, he left the girl there. That has got to be the creepiest experience he had.

Xoxo

As he parked his bicycle, he walked over to his classroom. On the way there, he looked over at the students and sighed. Everything has to be a façade. Life is like a game, we can choose to play it or not. For now, Naruto chose to play it and be like everything every girl wanted.

Walking past several girls who swooned over him, he cracked a smile and they squealed in delight. He greeted every student who walked past him, in which they returned with a smile and a nod. After all, he was the most popular guy in school. He was also said to have the looks of a god. He had the best grades and was captain of the debate team. Ironically, he had no specific interest in sports but he forced himself to play them. In order to be popular, he just had to put on a mask, right?

Xoxo

Although in every high school, there will always be someone who annoys you.

Walking around the corner and ready to clumb up another flight of stairs, he whistled heartily. Unbeknownst to him, there was a person above him, who was frailing his arms wildly and dancing down the stairs. As their eyes met, the person stopped drinking the packet of juice he was carrying and pointed at him.

''Bang! Got you!'' The person said. Naruto turned his head around and tried to ignore the person. It was Uchiha Sasuke. He was such a thorn in the flesh since they were in the same middle school together. Sasuke was a weirdo and always seemed to be having an adrenaline rush or something.. He always had random outbursts. Everyone did not shun him, but they sure do ignore him. Truth to be told, he was very handsome and if not for his irritating personality, he would have been popular. This gives rise to a new meaning for the phrase,'' Beauty is skindeep''.

''Uchiha'' He said, with the slightest hint of malice in his voice. Hearing the boy acknowledging his presence, Sasuke ran down the stairs and caught up with him. He put his arm around his shoulders and sipped his juice.

''Ne, you know something, I hear that milk came from cows. How could this be? I thought it should come from bones…'' Sasuke said.

''Milk comes from cows, they strengthen bones. Seriously, where do you get all this nonsense from? You are totally mixing facts up!'' Naruto shrugged his shoulder, attempting to get Sasuke's arm off it.

''A cow mooed to me yesterday…Moooomoooo….haha!'' Sasuke chuckled and twirled around the corridor, releasing his hold over Naruto. He thrusted his empty juicebox into Naruto's chest and said,''throw this away for me.''

When he left, Naruto crushed the juicebox and threw it angrily into the trash can/ The boy is seriously getting on his nerves day after day!

Xoxo

''Hey Naruto! You know that we are having a new transfer student here?'' Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. Of course he knew, word of it was getting around the entire school. Putting on a smile, he nodded.

''Of course, I sent Kiba to the staff room!''

''Yes! Knew it! Naruto, you always do that!''

Naruto basked in the spotlight he was getting. From afar, Sasuke came in and overheard the news.

''Eh, we have a transfer student? Cool! Do you guys know? You know?'' He began asking the students around the class. Naruto only stared at him, annoyed. Really, it was pointless for him to go around telling others stuff they already knew. Then, Sasuke came to a group of four girls- Tenten, Sakura, Temari and Ino. They always wore makeup and were very rowdy. No one minded though. As Sasuke talked to them, Naruto could see that the leader, Sakura, was getting more annoyed with each word he said.

She yelled out in frustration and stood up abruptly, dragging the chair behind. On instinct, Sasuke ran away, with Sakura chasing behind him and shaking her fist.

Xoxo

Meanwhile, Kiba hid behind the main desk of the staff room and managed to catch a glimpse of the transfer student's ankle. It was good enough though. Now, on to the back view. Whipping out his notebook, he noted down the ''score'' of the girl.

She should be rather pretty.

Xoxo

Cliffhanger! Haha! Yosh, review and rate ,thanks!

Facebook: Kukiko Deadinthesoul


	2. The New Transfer Student Part Two

Author's note: Thank you for that one review! I greatly appreciate it! Now, in this chapter, I hope you guys will read it! Now, I do not own any of these characters nor completely the plot. Only some scenes from Nobuta Wo Produce will be used! Maybe.

Chapter Two: The new transfer student part two

Bolting into the classroom, Kiba landed right in front of Naruto. He was breathing heavily from the running he just did. Putting his arms onto the desk to heave himself up, he slammed the notebook down onto the desk.

''So, so, what does she look like?'' Shikamaru asked. Naruto was briefly surprised that the lazy genius took an interest in the new girl. If he remembered correctly, the last time the class had to take an IQ test, Shikamaru's result was flabbergasting. He had an unexpected IQ of 200! If he used his brains more instead of moping around all day and complaining about every woman he sees, he would have been the top student now instead of Naruto. Strangely enough, Naruto always suspected him of having a crush on that Temari girl, who used to pick on him in the first year. Talk about polar opposites; this couple will certainly not work out.

''Her ankle…h-her ba-back view, looks even better than Karin!'' Kiba said, catching his breath between his words.

''Woah, no way! Prettier than Karin! No way!'' The group of boys gasped loudly. Karin was like the female equivalent of Naruto. She was intelligent, beautiful and excelled in both academics and sports. The only difference is, she was in her third year and that made her a year older than Naruto. Nevertheless, they were going out and was voted as the school's ideal couple. In addition, she was the captain of the girls' basketball team and was revered for her skills. She helped the school clinched a couple of gold trophies and yet, she remained humble.

''Eh, really? Prettier than Karin? But Karin is prettier than anyone! How can this be? Haha, popular girl, wooo!'' Sasuke butted in to the conversation and Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. Since when did he get here? Wasn't he being chased by the annoying girl? They could be the ideal couple after all. Slapping his hand onto his forehead, Naruto pushed Sasuke's head away and filled up the space which Sasuke's head had entered into before.

''Ouch! Naruto is a meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Ouch!'' Sasuke was cut off as an eraser made its way and delivered a swift blow onto his nose. Holding his nose and wobbling slightly, he danced to his seat and took out his juicebox. Naruto stared at him with eyes reflecting a mixture of emotions like disbelief and annoyance.

''Anyway! I have a photo of her right here!'' Naruto held up his cellphone, displaying the picture. He silently thanked that Shino guy, the creepy bug-obsessed guy who would do a favor for some bug bait.

''Cool beans! Naruto, you are always so quick with this kind of thing huh!'' Naruto smiled as he received a pat on his back. Yeah, that is it. Just compliment me now, sooner or later, when you discover the true me, you would probably abandon me anyway. The rest of the members in his group was Chouji and Gaara. Something about Chouji just spelled G-L-U-T-T-O-N and F-A-T but he could never be subjected to that kind of criticism. He remembered that a guy was out cold for three days after he called Chouji fat. So, from that day onwards, Naruto promised to keep his mouth shut completely before he said something wrong again. Yes, yes, he was the one who got beaten up. But, he made Chouji promise to keep it a secret. With some limited edition green tea-flavored chips.

As for Gaara, he had that mysterious aura around him so no one really knew his background nor his birthday. When someone asked him, all he said was, '' There is no point in knowing my birthday. From the day of my birth, it was never happy.'' He wondered a lot about it. However, he was friendly and that was enough to add him into the group. Despite his mysterious aura, he was not the typical emo guy.

Xoxo

~Meanwhile~

''Come on, transfer student! We have to hurry up!'' Kakashi said, waving his hand slightly. The girl, who was following him, quickened his pace and scurried along the corridor.

Xoxo

''Alright, let's settle down, shall we?'' Kakashi said, prompting the students to return to their places. Naruto rolled his eyes. A scarecrow for a teacher and he is making such a 'grand' entrance. The girl was standing outside, with her head down. She was unclenching her fists and clenching them again as she listened to the teacher droning on and on.

''Alright, today we have a new transfer student. Please come right in.'' With uncertain steps, she walked into the class and entwined her hands together. Naruto had a flashback just then. That was the girl he almost crashed into earlier! He stood up, garnering much attention from the students and teacher. He pointed to her and with his mouth wide open. Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

''Do you know him?'' Without sparing a glance at Naruto, the girl shook her head.

''Alright, she says she does not know you, Uzumaki. Sit down please. Will you introduce yourself?'' She stayed silent which was very unsettling.

''Erm…okay. Well, this is Hyuuga Hinata. This is her first day so all of you be nice to her. Do you have any hobbies?''

A shake of her head.

''Okay then…your seat is the second seat to the right of the window.'' A hand shot up in the air.

''But sensei, I am already sitting here!'' Sakura whined.

''Then, will you move back to your original seat? I know your seat was not there.'' Grumbling, Sakura picked up her stuff and walked to her seat. She saw no benefits in arguing with the teacher anyway. Immediately, Hinata hurried over to her seat. The boys looked at her, wondering why she was so anti-social. Sasuke stared at her, rubbing his chin with his free hand.

'Cute ne. Her hair grows as long as the tendrils in the forest and her eyebags makes her looks like a panda. So cute! Haha! Boom, Sasuke, pull yourself together. Hinata, huh?''

Before sitting down, she wiped the desk as if there was dust on it and kept her head down. Seeing this, Sakura stood up and walked over towards her. She slapped her head, making her look up.

''Hey! Why do you wipe that desk for! What are you trying to say! Your kind of person…the quiet and shy type who justs wants sympathy. I hate your type.'' She sneered at her.

''N-no. I-I'' Hinata stumbled over her words and Sakura inched closer, cupping her left ear and putting it close to her face.

''What is that? Oh, sorry, I could not hear you. Maybe you need a microphone installed into your voicebox?'' Sakura said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Hey, that is enough. Haruno, return to your seat!'' Kakashi said, effectively cutting off what was going to happen next. Some students looked at the scene with fascination while the others were busy interacting with their friends. As for Naruto, he was frowning and thought that she did not deserve this kind of treatment. As for Sasuke, he put his index finger and his thumb together into a circle and placed it around his eye. His focus was on Hinata.

He thought, 'When she is bullied, she is cute, right? Haha, weird thoughts, Sasuke-kun. Bad thoughts! As punishment, let us drink ten boxes of juice later. But…ah…I already do that everyday! Well then, no need for punishment, haha!'

Sakura glared at her before returning to her place. Hyuuga Hinata's day in school will not be good, not good at all.

Xoxo

End! Of chapter two!

So, what do you think? I am trying not to follow the drama too much though, as in the script. The events which happen may be the same as in the drama, so yeah, Review, ?

Facebook: Kukiko Deadinthesoul


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, happyfeet ! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters nor the plot completely. This fic is inspired by Nobuta Wo Produce.

Warning: extremely lame humour from who else? This incredibly lame author!

Sorry for taking a long time, yes! And, yes I am sort of rewriting the chapter two here and including the chapter three. But all in all, this is chapter three. Actually, this includes Naruto's Pov when he sees Hinata and the full story of what happens in chapter two..

Chapter Two: The new transfer student part two

-Skip to the introduction-

The students waited at their desks, looking at their teacher as he stared at them with bored eyes. Naruto glanced at the door, anticipating for the arrival of the student. Judging from what Kiba said, the new student was a total hottie! Sleek, long black hair. Slender legs with milky white skin. Her frame which was skinny but not to a certain extent. The way she was described was perfection.

''Maa, can you enter , please?'' Kakashi-sensei spoke up. A girl walked into the classroom, here arms by the side and trudging on with heavy steps. Naruto jumped slightly, dragging the chair along with him. Are you serious?

_Sleek, long black hair. _ Yeah, a long black mass of something was growing out of her head.

_Slender white legs with milky white skin. _Too white…surely she is not Vampira herself? Naruto hoped not.

_Her skinny frame which was not too skinny to an extent. _Well…can't really say something bad but yeah, she was something like a skeleton and worse still, she was the one he met earlier, wasn't she?

He pursed his lips and stared at Kiba. Kiba stared at him, waving his arms as if saying, ''My mistake, my mistake, sorry, sorry!''

''Oh, Kiba-kun? You have a question?''

''Oh no no! There was erm…a bee! Yeah, I mean who would like those things which have a long spikey thing growing out of their asses? ''

Naruto slapped his head with his hand. _That was the worse excuse ever…only an idiot would-_

''Oh okay, well, don't give off the wrong signal because of that!''

Naruto sighed. _That explains so much…_

''Now, first things first! Please introduce yourself, new student!'' Kakashi said, his eyes giving off a happy appearance.

Silence prevailed.

Silence still prevailed.

Still….prevailing…

The new student fiddled with her thumbs as she still looked down at her shoes.

Naruto followed her gaze. _Nope, no sign of any rats, cockroaches nor gorilla feet so why the heck is she looking down?_

Sasuke cupped her hands around his mouth. _''_Hurry! The sun is falling and we are going to die when the light blue sky gets replaced by the dark blue one! It is going to fall haha! Oh wait…or is it stars that were going to fall?''

Glaring at him, Naruto rolled his eyes. _Just shut up already, Uchiha._

''I…I…H..Hyuuga Hinata desu..'' Her voice was free of any emotion. Supporting his heavy head with his wrist which was stuck to the desk, he sighed in annoyance. He was expecting more from her and plus, what is with this dark aura around her?

''Alright…any questions for her?''

No hands were raised in the air but everyone stared at her oddly.

_Xoxo_

_Hinata's Pov_

_They are all staring at me with those expressions. I knew it. I can never associate with these humans . I am meant to live alone and with Ninjin-chan. After all, I always have been alone but only Ninjin-chan has been here with me. (*Ninjin means carrot in Japanese)_

_Xoxo_

''Hinata-chan. Your seat is right next to the window right at the back.''

As she made a move to go to her seat, a whiny voice protested.

''Sensei, I have been sitting here all along! '' Sakura yelled.

''Great, now you can give someone else a chance to sit on it. Move to your original seating position.''

Grabbing her bag, Sakura moved past Hinata, bumping her against the shoulder. Hinata stumbled backwards a bit and stuck her palm to the wall for support.

''Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know you were there at all! Guess you are no one important!'' Sakura said it sarcastically with a smile on her face. She moved towards her ear and whispered softly.

''You are dead.''

Slamming her bad down, she sat down .

''Sakura~ You are a bad bad bad baaaddd girl!'' Sasuke chanted.

''Shut up, Uchiha!'' Sakura said as she threw a paper ball at him, to which he responded with an amused giggle.

Xoxo

_Hinata's Pov_

_I don't get her…Her face does look like she has been to a circus though. And her hair…wow…inedible cotton candy…_

_Xoxo_

Hinata sat down on her seat and waited for the teacher to finish talking. She could feel their eyes on her, judging her appearance, judging her disposition, whether it was pleasant or dreary. It has got to be dreary, that is what they always say. Hinata shook her head a little as unwanted memories flooded her head.

_Go away! I don't want to remember anymore…_

XOXO

-Recess-

''Ninjin-chan…they are hating on me again. No one likes me, after all…'' Hinata cuddled a carrot doll close to her chest. Ninjin has been with her since she was a child and faced bullies together with her . Hinata was hiding in the girl's toilet. It has been like a sanctuary to her since she was a child. She always hid there when bullies chased after her. Who would want to approach a unsanitary place which has a foul smell permeating the air. The toilet was unwanted, just like her…This common trait alone made her like it so much, minus the stench at times.

She just wished that someday, she could find someone who understood her.

_xoxo_

Naruto ate with his friends, silently hoping that Karin did not show up with a lunchbox again. Sure, on the outside, those riceballs may look like they were rolled to perfection. I mean, who can't roll a freaking thing into a ball? But the taste was horrible. Somehow, he tasted a blended mixture of raw salmon, pickled plums and some sort of sauce he could not recognize. But then, having to be the nice person, he just forced it down his throat and excused himself to the teacher's staffroom.

Sasuke gulped down his juice , his eyes closing in bliss. Yes, juice is the best food in the world! Or is it even considered food? Hah, who cares! Everyone drinks it!

Xoxo

As Hinata stepped out of the cubicle, a manicured hand grabbed the front of her shirt, her head close to Sakura's face.

''Hmm, it is the little freak. Hey, why don't you stop acting so quiet and just get out of here, huh?''

''Yeah, we don't need weirdoes like you! This is a high school for normal people!''

''Hmph, that mass of black hair makes you look like the spawn of some gigantic squid!''

''Ugly toads come here to become a swan, huh? Go back to the well!''

Hinata bit her lip. Those girls mocked her. Their words seemed like they were repeating in her head for a long time. Should she fight back? But if she did, they would only do worse things to her and she did not want that to happen…

''What is going on here?'' A mature, female voice spoke. The hard grip on her shirt was released.

''No-nothing, Kurenai-sensei! We were trying to help her fix up her school uniform. You know, messy uniforms go against school rules? So, Hinata, fix it properly next time! Let's go girls!'' Sakura said, walking out of the toilet. Hinata kept her head down, clutching her carrot doll tighter. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder .

''Are you okay? Which class are you from?''

Hinata only nodded and ignored the second question. She left before the teacher bombarded her with more questions.

Kurenai rubbed the back of her head.

''Strange kid…''

Xoxo

Sasuke looked out of the door and smiled as he saw the transfer student who was walking at a fast pace, it looked as if she was floating. Maybe he could be friends with her. He jumped in front of her, blocking her path and startling her. She brought her hands to her chest, creating a wall between them.

''Yo! Hinata-chan, right? I am Sasuke! Juice is my favorite! Do you like juiceee?''

Hinata tilted her head, her bangs still covering her face. Sasuke looked at her face and grinned.

''You are pretty, ne? ''

Surprised, Hinata looked up.

''You..you think..I am..pretty?''

People have always called her ugly, freak or weirdo. She has grown accustomed to insults, just not compliments.

''Yeah, want to join my club? The 'Be Sasuke's friend' club! You get a free juicebox!''

Hinata giggled a bit and Sasuke blushed slightly. Her giggles are so cute…

''Okay…''

Sasuke reached into his jacket and pulled out a grape-flavoured juicebox.

''Yosh, friends! Later, I am going to introduce you to Naruto! He is a good friend of mine!''

Maybe high school won't be so bad this time round. Inside the classroom, there was a pair of eyes who stared at them with jealousy.

Xoxo

Oooo boy, high school drama! To tell the truth, I hate dramas in high school -.- So you guys tell me what you think, yeah?


End file.
